The invention relates generally to strand coating, and more particularly to variable spacing strand coating systems and methods therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel strand coating methods and systems that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems that are reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems for variably spacing a plurality of strands.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems for variably spacing a plurality of strands relative to a substrate without changing coating material dispensers or strand guides.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems for variably spacing a plurality of strands without resetting system fluid and air pressure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems for more accurately aligning one or more strands relative to a coating material dispenser.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems that are less susceptible to misalignment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems having adjustable strand guides.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems having coating material dispensers with strand guides coupled thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems having coating material dispensers with strand guides coupled thereto that are pivotally adjustable relative to a substrate.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and systems comprising a strand guide having a guiding surface at an angle relative to a moving substrate, a plurality of moving strands disposed side by side over the guiding surface of the strand guide, and a coating material dispenser disposed adjacent the plurality of strands.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and apparatuses comprising an applicator head pivotally mounted on a support member, a coating material dispenser mounted on the applicator head, a strand guide mounted on the applicator head, whereby the strand guide and the coating material dispenser are adjustably positionable in unison by pivoting the applicator head.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating methods and apparatuses comprising a coating material applicator having a dispenser with at least one orifice, a roller pin extending from a roller arm adjustably coupled to the coating material applicator by a pivot member, and a strand guide roller having a plurality of grooves disposed about a rotation axis thereof, the strand guide roller rotatably coupled to the roller pin.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and methods comprising drawing a plurality of strands side by side, in spaced apart relation over a strand guide adjacent a substrate, applying coating material from a coating material dispenser onto the plurality of strands on a downstream side of the strand guide, depositing the plurality of strands with the coating material applied thereto onto the substrate, adjusting a spacing of the plurality of strands on the substrate by changing an orientation of the strand guide relative to the substrate.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.